magick_and_psychic_skillsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reference:Psychic Glossary
= Psychic Glossary = An alphabetical list of divination methods, psychic abilities, & other terms. * Aeromancy is interpreting the shapes of clouds. * Afterlife Communication is when spirits show you signs or omens. * Alectryomancy is interpreting birdcalls & the symbols seeds make when pecked at by birds. * Aleuromancy is interpreting the baking process or baked goods. For example, interpreting the shape of bread or the batter left in a bowl. * Alomancy is interpreting salt that is thrown in the air or a fire. * Alphitomancy is eating Barley bread to interpret crime. Those who digested it easily were innocent; those with indigestion were guilty. * Animals have been thought to be able to sense paranormal activity. * Anomalous Cognition is when we know information but dont know where it came from. * Apantomancy is interpreting encounters with animals.For example, crossing paths with a black cat will bring bad luck. * Apparitions are a ghostly appearance. * Apports are when a spirit makes a solid item appear. * Arithmancy is an early form of numerology. (See numerology) * Astragyromancy is divination by means of dice. (See Cleromancy) * Astral Temples are structures created on the Astral Plane which can serve as a personal sacred space to being meeting places for members of a coven. * Astral Plane is a higher plane of existence, popularly believed to be where immaterial beings reside, such as dragons, angels, spirits, etc. * Astral Projection is the ability to project your astral body into the physical or astral planes. * Astrology is using the planets, stars, or zodiac to prophesize future events and character traits. * Augury is interpreting the movements of animals during thunderstorms. * Auras are the electromagnetic field that surrounds every living object. Auras range from a variety of colors and have multiple layers. * Aura Reading is the ability to see the aura of a living being. * Austromancy is interpreting the winds especially during storms. * Automatic Writing is channeling an outside force through you to write a message. * Axiomancy is interpreting the positioning of an axe when thrown. * Belomancy isinterpreting the positioning of 3 arrows; one marked with God orders it, God forbids it, and a blank one. * Bibliomancy isinterpreting a passage or pages chosen at random from a book & creating a prophecy from those pages/passages. * Botanomancy is scattering tree matter in high winds to seek direction. * Brontoscopy is interpreting the sound of thunder. * Bumpology is the study of bumps on the head. (See Phrenology) * Capnomancy is interpreting the shapes of smoke from a fire. * Cartomancy is interpreting playing or oracle cards, not tarot cards. * Catoptromancy is mirror scrying, or using a mirror as a form of divination. * Causimomancy is interpreting burns, or lack of, on objects placed in a fire. * Cephalomancy is interpreting the burns on a head placed in a fire. (Traditionally mules or donkey heads) * Ceraunoscopy is interpreting the sights & sounds of thunderstorms. * Ceromancy is interpreting the shapes of hot wax when dripped into water, or gazing at a candle flame. * Channeling is when an external entity enters the body of someone and uses them to communicate to the audience. * Charlatans are fakes who deceive in order to obtain money/services. * Chiromancy is interpreting the general appearance & shape of hands. (See Palmistry) * Clairvoyants are people who are able to perceive what other can not, like a sixth sense. The literal translation of Clairvoyant is see clearly. * Clairaudience is the ability to hear what is inaudible to others, such as sounds, spirits, entities, or perceiving the future through sounds. * Clairsentience is the ability to pick up sensations & relate messages from those sensations. * Clairalience is the ability to smell beyond the physical realms. * Clairtangency is the ability to touch beyond the physical realms. * Clairempathy is the ability to feel emotions beyond the physical realms. * Clairgustance is the ability to taste beyond the physical realms. * Cleromancy is interpreting how bones, pebbles, or dice are thrown. * Clidomancy is interpreting the patterns of light that a key hanging from a bible make in the moonlight or sunlight. * Combat Sense is the ability to sense your opponents next move. * Coscinomancy is using a pendulum to determine a perpetrator by reading a list of names out loud. The pendulum will move when you say the perpetrators name. * Critomancy is interpreting barley cakes. * Cromniomancy is interpreting how onions sprout. * Crystal Scrying is interpreting the images or symbols you see when gazing into a crystal, usually a crystal ball. * Cyclomancy is interpreting how a wheel or bottle spins; the direction it points in will hint to your answer. * Dactylomancy is using a ring & string as a pendulum. * Daphnomancy is interpreting the crackling of laurel branches in a fire; loud crackling is a good omen, silence was a bad omen. * Daja Vu is the feeling that youve already experienced the current events. * Demonomancy is summoning demons to answer questions. * Dendromancy is interpreting the smoke from burning oak or mistletoe. * Direct Voice is when a spirit uses a mediums ectoplasm to project voices. * Dowsing is the practice of using a medium to pick up the subtle energies of various objects, water, metals, & living beings. * Dowsing Rods are sticks or metal rods used as a form of dowsing. * Divine Intervention is a spontaneous vision to guide & direct the seer. * Dreams have always been believed to hold importance, either for mundane or magical reasons. Dreams can be interpreted to gain further insight on how to handle situations or to gain spiritual knowledge. * Empaths are people with the ability to feel the emotions of others, and sometimes involuntarily replicate the emotional characteristics of others. * Empyromancy interpreting how laurel leaves burn in a fire. * Energetic Healing is the ability to clear, repair, & balance the energy in the body by manipulating the aura. (See Reiki) * Extra Sensory Perception (ESP) is perceiving beyond the regular senses. * Exorcism is the practice of removing unwanted spiritual entities from a person or object. * Extispicy is interpreting the entrails from a sacrificed animal. * Faerie Whispering is the ability tolistening to & noticing fairies. * Faith Healing is healing by prayer or by mental intent. * Feng Shui is a Chinese philosophy of harmonizing the energy between humans and their environment. * Gastromancy is muttering words in deep breaths while in a trance state. * Geloscopy is interpreting how people laugh. * Genethlialogy is forecasting the fate of a newborn child with astrology. * Geomancy is interpreting a series of 16 numbers for divining purposes. * Ghost Whisperers are people who can communicate with the spirit world. * Graphology is interpreting a persons handwriting to determine their psychological structure. * Gyromancy is performed by spinning around, in a circle with letters marked along its perimeter. Messages are interpreted from the letters the person stumbles onto. * Halolmancy (See Alomancy) * Hieromancy is interpreting sacrificial remains or sacred objects. * Hippomancy is interpreting the behavior of horses. * Horoscopy is creating or interpreting astrological horoscopes. * Hydromancy is interpreting water or the ripples of stones dropped in water. * Hypnosis is the process of mesmerizing a subject with an object and thus inducing a trance like state. In this state, work on a deeper level can be done. * I Ching is interpreting a set of 64 line arrangements know as hexagrams. Each hexagram contains 6 horizontal lines, each line either solid (Yang) or with a gap in the center (Yin). * Ichthyomancy is interpreting the entrails of fish. * Intuition is a socially acceptable term for psychic awareness. * Insight is being able to analyze situations on a deeper level. * Life Force Energy is the believed to be in every living organism. In Japense its know as Ki, as Chi in Chinese, & Prana in Indian. * Lampadomancy is interpreting the flame from a lamp or torch. * Lecanomancy is interpreting the ripples & sound of a stone thrown in water. Alternatively, oil is sometimes used in place of a stone. * Levitation is when objects are lifted into the air without any visible means. (The community doesnt believe this to be a legitimate/achievable practice.) * Libanomancy is interpreting the shapes & sounds of burning incense. * Lithomancy is interpreting the patterns of stones cast over a chart or map. * Lucid Dreaming is the ability to control or manipulate your dreams. * Luck is having seemingly better odds with things involving chance. * Lucky Charms are objects or symbols believed to increase luck. * Margaritomancy is interpreting pearls. * Meditation is an activity to relax & focus the mind. * Mediums are people who can communicate with spirits. * Metagnomy is the knowledge acquired with the use of a sixth sense. * Meteoromancy (See Ceraunoscopy) * Metoposcopy is interpreting the lines on a persons forehead in conjunction with astrology to predict their personality, character, & destiny. * Mirror Scrying is interpreting the images and symbols seen when gazing into a mirror or polished surface. * Moleosophy is interpreting bodily marks. (Moles, birthmarks, blemishes) * Molybdomancy is interpreting the sounds and shapes of molten metal poured into water. * Myomancy is interpreting the behavior of mice. * Mystics are those who practice & believe in the occult. * Nature Spirits are entities believe to be representations of the 4 elements. * Near Death Experiences (NDE) are out-of-body experiences that occur when people come close to death or are revived. * Necromancy is communing with the spirits of the dead. * Numerology is interpretations derived from numbers, dates, & the number value of the letters in the alphabet. * Oculomancy is scrying with the subjects eyes. * Oenomancy is interpreting the patterns of spilled wine. * Omphalomancy is interpreting the knots in the umbilical cord and infants navel to determine the number of children a mother will have. * Oneiromancy is interpreting dreams to prophesize the future. * Onomancy is interpreting a persons name. * Onychomancy is interpreting the symbols on an oiled fingernail. * Ovomancy is interpreting the shapes of a broken egg white in water. * Ophiomancy is interpreting the behavior of snakes. * Oracles are people or methods that divine the future. * Ornithomancy is interpreting the behavior of birds. * Ouija Boards are a medium for spirits to use to communicate with the physical realm. They are a board with the alphabet on it and when a group of people touches a planchette, it moves to create a word or sentence. * Out of Body Experiences ( OBE) are when you feel as if your spirit has left your physical body. * Palmistry is interpreting the lines, ridges, bumps, and structure of the subjects hands. * Parapsychology is the field of study for extra sensory phenomena. * Past Life Regression is the process of discovering your experiences in a past life through meditation, or hypnosis. * Pegomancy is scrying with natural bodies of water. * Pendulums are objects on a string or chain that are dangled between the thumb and forefinger to achieve a yes/no answer. * Phrenology is interpreting the bumps or shapes on the head to determine character, personality traits, & possible crime. * Phyllorhodomancy is interpreting the sound made from clapping a rose between your hands. * Physiognomy is interpreting facial features. * Precognition is having knowledge or awareness of the future. * Psychics are people who can perceive the world using a sixth sense. * Psychic Healing is the ability to sense an illness and treat while in a trance. * Psychic Mediums are person with the ability to relay communication with guides, angels, & spirits. * Psychography (See Automatic Writing) * Psychometry is the ability to sense information by touch. * Pyromancy is interpreting the shapes of a candle flame. * Quarant is the person or client receiving a reading. * Radiesthesia (See Dowsing) * Reiki is a spiritual healing technique. (See Energetic Healing) * Regression (See Past Life Regression) * Remote Viewing is the ability to sense and possibly view other locations. * RetroCognition is the ability to sense past events or emotions by touching an object connected with the past. * Rhabdomancy (See Dowsing Rods) * Rhapsodomancy (See Bibliomancy) * Sciomancy is communicating with spirits during a sance or channeling. * Scrying is interpreting the symbols and images you perceive while looking at a reflective surface during a trance like state. * Sand Scrying is interpreting the symbols created from holding a stick lightly to a surface coated with sand. * Sideromancy is interpreting how a piece of straw reacts when put on a very hot surface. * Sortilege is the medieval term for sorcery or a diviner. * Spodomancy is interpreting the ashes of a sacrificial fire. * Star Sign (See Sun Signs) * Stichomancy (See Bibliomancy) * Stolisomancy is interpreting how people dress. * Sun Signs are the position of the Sun in the Zodiac at the time of your birth. * Sycomancy is interpreting how fig leaves/paper react when soaked or burnt after messages are written on them. * Tarot is interpreting a spread of cards to describe the quarant, situation, or future. * Tasseography is interpreting the shapes and symbols tealeaves or coffee grinds make once the beverage has been consumed. * Tephramancy (See Spodomancy) * Tiromancy is interpreting the curds during the cheese making process. * Zylomancy is interpreting burnt wood or fallen trees. ~Sinix~